A song For You
by Angel Mouri
Summary: Una serie de song fics que tienen en común los sentimeintos de Shinichi por ran o al revés expresados en canciones. Capítulo 3 Someday
1. Chapter 1

The Reason 

N/a.: Esta historia transcurre luego del especial de San Valentín en el que Sonoko le da a Makoto chocolate y Ran le prepara uno a Shinichi pero este no aparece. La cuestión es que al final del capitulo Ran llora y Conan la ve (no se muy bien que pasó ya que estaba en japonés y yo no entiendo jajaja). Pero la escena me pareció muy tierna así que decidí darle un ¿final? Espero que lo disfruten.

Una joven de cabellos chocolate dormía intranquila en su cama. En una de sus manos sostenía una caja que contenía un chocolate todo derretido y en su cara había vestigios de que había estado llorando. Sin que ella se enterara entró un pequeño de ojos azules y lentes. Él parecía tan triste como ella pero por el momento no había derramado ninguna lágrima. Se sentó al lado de la muchacha durmiente y tomó delicadamente una de sus manos al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes.

_I´m not a perfect person  
There´s many things I wish I didn´tdo  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_

Ran-susurró el niño- Lo lamento, hay tantas cosas que desearía no haber hecho como perseguir a esos hombres de negro o dejarte plantada en el Restaurante de Beika pensando que tenía tiempo. Ese es mi mayor error que creo que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo contigo y de que tú me esperaras para siempre. Nunca quise… Nunca quise dejarte Ran lo siento. Por eso debo decirte algo aunque sea dormida…

_  
I´ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

-Sabes Ran-prosiguió él tocando con su mano libre uno de los cabellos de la joven- Nunca creí que lo que sentía por ti era tan grande hasta el día que te perdí. Por eso me juré atrapar a los hombres de negro para volver contigo sin importar nada aún si no me quieres yo estaré contigo, tu eres la razón para que yo siga adelante cada día.

_  
I´m sorry that I hurt you  
It´s something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear  
_

-Siento tanto hacerte llorar- continuó él – y duele, duele mucho no saber como detener tus lágrimas sin lastimarte aún más. Si te digo me arriesgo a que te maten si no te digo me arriesgo a que me odies, creo que de las dos formas estoy destinado a perderte.-esbozó una triste sonrisa- Daría mi vida por poder estar contigo por secarte las lágrimas que caen por esos hermosos ojos que me enamoraron desde la primera vez, pero luego recuerdo que no te merezco… Igualmente necesito que escuches algo…

_  
I´ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4  
_

-Encontré una razón-siguió el ahora acariciando el rostro de la muchacha- Una razón para poder seguir adelante en este infierno, para, si vuelvo, dejar de ser ese fanático de los detectives. Una razón para comenzar de nuevo e intentar hacerte tan feliz como tu me haces a mi… y esa razón eres tu mi ángel.

_  
I´m not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_

-Se muy bien que no soy perfecto- agregó el niño- Es más soy cualquier cosa menos perfecto. No sabía lo valiosa que eras hasta que no te tuve a m i lado. Es por eso que voy a pedirte algo- ahora él se levantó y se acercó al oído de la muchacha- necesito que me esperes solo un poco más, necesito saber que al final del túnel estará la luz de tus ojos esperándome, necesito…-la voz del niño se quebró-necesito creer que aún eres mía… necesito saber si aún me amas…-terminó el con un hilo de voz y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_  
I´ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

-Ran se muy bien que no puedes contestarme, pero solo quiero que sepas que no eres una tonta ni mucho menos débil por llorar por mi culpa. Es todo lo contrario yo soy el tonto y el débil por no admitir lo que me pasa e intentar hacerme el fuerte cuando lo que realmente quiero es morirme y sabes por que no lo hago-hubo un momento de silencio- por que te tengo a ti. Tu eres la que me sostiene en los peores momentos…

_  
I´ve found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn´t know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

-Ran-susurró el- Tu eres la razón más poderosa en este mundo para que yo siga en él-le acarició una mejilla- Tu eres ese ser especial que esperé toda mi vida para que yo ya no me sintiera solo- le enredó su mano libre en los cabellos de la chica- Y sabes por que Ran- volvió a acercarse al oído de la joven y respiró el embriagante aroma de sus cabellos- Por que te amo Ran Mouri más que a nada en este mundo…

N/a.:Hola que les pareció. Antes que nada la canción se llama The Reason y es de Hootsbank. Espero que les haya gustado.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece solo hago esto para matar el tiempo y no ordenar mi pieza jajaja.


	2. My Immortal

My Inmortal

N/a.: Menos la introducción todo esta contado desde el punto de vista de Ran, la canción también forma parte de lo que ella siente, así que si alguien no la entiende me dice y yo traduzco.

Un grupo de cinco jóvenes más un niño de gafas ingresan a un karaoke para pasar una calurosa noche de sábado. Una típica salida de amigos. Como a la media hora de llegados al lugar una rubia de pelo corto junto con una chica de cabellos castaños recogidos en una cola de caballo le insisten a una muchacha de largos cabellos chocolate para que suba al escenario y comience a cantar, luego de varios minutos accede.

RAN POV.

Me subo a la tarimita del karaoke, todos me ven, me siento algo nerviosa, no lo voy a negar. Entonces empieza a sonar una hermosa balada en inglés. No hace falta que mire al monitor me la conozco de memoria, me acompaño varias veces en estas largas noches de soledad cuando por culpa de la ausencia de cierto fanático de los misterios yo no puedo dormir.

_I´m so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
´Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won´t leave me alone  
_

Parece que tan mal no lo hago la gente me escucha atentamente, debe ser por que esta canción significa tanto para mí. A veces siento que la persona que la compuso conocía mi historia con Shinichi. Veo a Conan, creo que a él también le gusta la canción por que escucha más atento que nadie. Ese niño unas cuantas veces pensé que era Shinichi, razones no me faltan es idéntico a él cuando íbamos a la escuela primaria, hay ocasiones en que lo veo y no puedo evitar que una lágrima se me escape lo extraño tanto. Por más que lo quiera olvidar su presencia nunca me deja sola.

_  
These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me  


El estribillo, subo un poco la entonación para darle más sentimiento a la canción y vuelvo a mirar al público Kazuha le susurra algo a Heiji el asiente. Que hermosa pareja que hacen como yo y… Tengo que olvidarlo. A veces pienso que me gusta el masoquismo, que me gusta sufrir, pero no, no es así. La verdad… la verdad es que me duele y mucho parece que esta herida jamás sanará y a mi no me importa por que no quiero olvidarlo lo amo demasiado como para eso.

El solía decirme que era su mejor amiga, que nunca me separara de é pero él se fue y ahora me toca a mí esperarlo a él. Me pregunto si alguna vez regresará, cada día que pasa lo extraño un poco más y pierdo un poco más de esperanza es una agonía.

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
_

Como dice la canción el me cautivaba, desde pequeños, tenía como una especie de luz propia y no solo por su atractivo físico pero Shinichi me dejó y no se si pueda seguir con esto. Hay veces que creo verlo en la calle y salgo corriendo detrás de un chico que nada que ver, incluso creo escuchar su voz mientras camino, mientras duermo. Es insoportable me estoy volviendo loca de tristeza.__

_I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you´re still with me  
I´ve been alone all along_

Esta parte es la que más me gusta. Por que es verdad me digo a mi misma que te has ido y que quizás no vuelvas nunca así que debo olvidarte pero no hay caso estas en mi mente, en mi alma y en mi corazón. Creo que ni la muerte tuya o mía podrán con este sentimiento.

La canción llega a su fin. No lo puedo creer la gente se para y me aplaude, Kazuha y Sonoko lloran abrazadas, claro ellas saben muy bien lo que significa esta canción para mí. Miro a Conan y lo veo llorando pero trata de disimularlo.

Cuando estamos por llegar con Conan a la casa le pregunto:

-Conan- Kun ¿Te gustó la canción?

-Si Ran-Neechan ¿A ti también?

-Si, me hace acordar a alguien que quiero mucho-le contesto.

-A Shinichi – Neechan también le gusta esa canción.

-¿Como lo sabes?- inquirí confundida.

-Por que lo llame y le hice que lo escuchara, dice que cantas muy lindo y que le hace acordar a alguien que él también quiere mucho, pero que ahora no puede estar con ella.

-Quizás no este tan lejos después de todo- susurré.

-Que?

-Nada, Conan-kun.

N/a.: Espero que les haya gustado. Agradecimientos especiales por dejar Reviews en el primer capítulo a Ranchean y a Capoesita. Dejen reviews


	3. Someday

_**Someday**_

_**How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables**_

Un muchacho de ojos azules estaba apoyado en su pupitre con aire ausente mientras su profesora de matemáticas explicaba un (según ella) dificilísimo problema. Miró unas filas más allá Ran tomaba apuntes sin perderse detalle. Sonrió, siempre lo hacía cuando la miraba.

_**  
I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late  
**_

La hora de matemáticas pasó así como lo que quedaba del horario escolar, el joven Kudo se apoyó sobre una de las paredes laterales de la escuela. Hoy Ran tenía practica así que saldría tarde y él como siempre la esperaría. La noche calló sin que él se diera cuenta y maldijo por lo bajo cuando notó que hacía frío y el no tenía abrigo alguno.

_**  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
**_

Ran salió sola miró para ambos lados como esperando encontrar a alguien, sonrió. Estaba sola en una fría noche de invierno. Se abrazó asimismo tratándose de dar calor pero aquello era inútil. Caminó lentamente las cuadras que la separaban desde el instituto hasta su casa. Aquel camino se le hacía interminable sin Shinichi pero desde que el había vuelto y ella se había enterado de todo… bueno las cosas simplemente no habían funcionado.

_**  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
**_

Shinichi la siguió en silencio como hacía cada día todos los días desde hacía tres meses. Ran le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo más de lo estrictamente necesario, él aceptó su decisión por más que le doliera. Se preguntó como habían llegado a eso si ellos se amaban.

Cuando Ran llegó a su casa vio como en la esquina aparecía Shinichi la miraba y se iba, todos los días era la misma rutina se preguntaba cuando el se atrevería a hablarle. Algún día…

A la semana todo seguía siendo igual.

_**  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
**_

La noche ya había caído sobre las calles de Bieka cuando un muchacha de cabello largo color chocolate salió de su entrenamiento. Sintió una punzada en el estómago presentía algo miró para la esquina de siempre donde él oculto en las sombras la esperaba pero esta vez no vio a nadie. La sonrisa que ella siempre esbozaba se transformó en una extraña mueca de dolor y preocupación. Quizás le había pasado algo pensó. Apretó fuertemente su maletín entre sus manos y comenzó a caminar con mayor rapidez las cuadras que la separaban de su hogar. Trató de no llorar pero le resultó inútil las silenciosas lágrimas habían empezado a caer desde el momento en que se dio cuenta en que Shinichi ya no la esperaba.

Se sintió una tonta después de todo ella le había dicho que no, la caminata rápida se transformó en una corrida desesperada por llegar a algún lado, sintió un dolor en el costado inspiró aire por la boca y el frío se hizo presente congelando su garganta. Dolorida (no solo físicamente) y sintiéndose la mujer más idiota del mundo se sentó en una de las hamacas que se encontraban en la plaza camino a su casa. Y lloró.

_**  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
**_

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado horas, minutos, segundos no lo sabía ni le importaba. El frío intenso ya había puesto completamente morados sus labios y a ella no le importó.

Pronto sintió como alguien le tocaba afectuosamente el cabello y le tendía un pañuelo. Ella lo tomó sin dirigirle la vista a aquel desconocido. Cuando se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes levantó su rostro y contempló a quien le había dado el pañuelo pero solo pudo ver una sombra recortado por el débil resplandor de un faro que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle.

-Gracias- dijo ella con voz tomada.

-No hay por que-la muchacha abrió grandes los ojos- Ran

-Apareciste- ella bajó la cabeza, se levantó del frio columpio y comenzó a caminar. El muchacho se limitó a seguirla a su lado.

-Creo que era hora ¿no?

-Supongo- contestó ella con aire ausente- ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

-No lo se pero si te consuela yo también pienso lo mismo.

_**  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

Cuando llegaron a la esquina en la que Ran debía doblar para ir a su casa esta siguió de largo.

-Oye Ran tu casa queda para allá- dijo indicándole con la mano.

-Ya lo se pero no voy a mi casa sino a la tuya- Shinichi la miró con cara de no entender- Creo que deberíamos hablar ¿no te parece?

_****_

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  


Cuando llegaron a casa de Shinichi Ran llamó a su padre avisando que se quedaría con Sonoro. El "detective" no le hizo problema.

_**  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when**_

-Hablemos- dijo Ran acomodándose en un sillón del living Shinichi por su parte se sentó frente a ella.

-Bueno que quieres que te diga- Ran levantó una ceja- Si ya te dije todo la organización, la droga, Haibara- su voz se convirtió en un susurró- de lo que siento por ti.

-Solo quiero que me digas ¿por que?

-Por qué ¿qué?

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Ran…

-Solo dímelo.- gritó- Por favor- Ahora su tono era dee súplica.

-Tuve miedo de que algo te pasara, Agasa me dijo que era lo mejor, luego mis padres opinaron lo mismo y bueno Haibara- la muchacha apretó los puños al oir ese nombre- también pensó que eso sería lo mejor.

-Mintámosle a Ran que es divertido ¿no?- No lloraba pero su voz estaba quebrada.

Shinichi se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro, Ran cerró los ojos haciendo que unas lágrimas cayeran.

-Mírame- le ordenó el con una voz dulce y suave, ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un intento por controlar sus lágrimas- Por favor- ella siguió negándose y él suspiró derrotado- Por lo menos dime si algún día me perdonarás.

-Si- respondió ella suavemente abriendo sus ojos, Shinichi la abrazó.- No ahora, ni hoy, algún día lo haré. Tu esperarás.

-Sí es mi turno ¿o no?- La abrazó- Te amo Ran.

-Y yo a ti Shinichi.

N/a.: Volvi si no estoy muerta sino escribiendo otras cosas también para fanfiction así que ya saben si les gusto o no dejen un review


End file.
